un victoire, une soirée, une fete, et un accident
by pavarotti62
Summary: les nationales gangées, une soirée pour feter ça, mais leur plus belle victoire sera celle de la vie... quand le bus se renverse, les plus forts ne sont pas ceux qu'on pensent...
1. Chapter 1

_**VOICI MA NOUVELLE FICTION , ELLE NE SERA PAS TRES LONGUES TOUT AU PLUS QUATRES OU CINQ CHAPITRES, JE VERRAIS EN FONCTION DE L'HISTOIRE, CELA SE PASSE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 3 ET PLUS PRECISEMENT A LA FIN D L'EPISODE 21, JE MET LE SYNOPSIS, JE VERRAIS SELON VOS REVIEWS, BONNE LECTURE. **_

_**Ils venaient de gagner les nationales, tout avait été parfait, il revenait en chantant, Rachel été comblée, Carmen Tibédaux été venue, et elle avait applaudit même souri, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient vraiment éclatés, Quinn avait été fière d 'elle, oublié le fauteuil roulant, Sue Sylvester savait qu'elle allait reprendre sa place de professeur, bref tout se passait à merveille, après un bon dîner au restaurant, ils reprirent le chemin vers le lycee Mc Kinley, le soir commençait à tomber, tout le monde étaient fatigués, certains dormaient déjà. Will Schuester avait remplacé Coach Bieste au volant pour qu'elle se repose. **_

_**Rien n'aurait pu troublé cette soirée, merveilleuse sauf le bus qui sorti de la route pour se retourner et finir sa course en bas de la prairie. D'abord des hurlements puis plus rien. …. Au bout d'une demi heures les premières signes de vies se firent entendre, mais qui ? **_

_**Bonne lecture...**_


	2. Chapter 2

On a gagné, s'écria Finn en prenant Rachel dans ses bras, fou de joie.

Oui, on l'a fait, on a réussi, j'y crois pas, on a réussi, s'écria Puck.

Merci à vous tous, fit Mr Schuester, je suis fier de vous tous, on s'est vraiment bien débrouillé.

Tu as vu Rachel, Carmen Tibédeaux est venu, fit Kurt la voix pleine d'enthousiasme. Elle a applaudit, s'est levé, et à même siffler ta performance, je crois que ton entrée à Nyada n'est plus compromise. Félicitation, je savais que tu réussirais

merci Kurt

Tu sais quand on y réfléchi, Kurt Hummel à eu une année plutôt sympathique. Fit Kurt en enlaçant Blaine.

Et Puckermann ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour. Fit une voix derrière Puck.

Puck se retourna connaissant trop bien cette voix. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, et sur tous les autres membres des new directions.

Lauren, j'y crois pas, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Fit Puck en la serrant dans ses bras.

J'ai acheté les billets pour venir vous voir chanter, vous avez été géniaux, sans rire, vraiment bravo, j'ai adoré, félicitations à tous.

Ah Lauren tu es là. On t'attendais. Bon y va, le repas est à 20h, ensuite on doit encore reprendre la route, Lauren va mettre ton sac dans le bus on t'attend.

Tu rentres avec nous ? Fit Puck.

Oui je reviens à Mc Kinley, vous me manquiez trop et je réintègre le glee club, si vous voulez bien entendu. Fit Lauren.

Bien sur fit Quinn, on en serais ravi. Enfin moi en tout cas.

Tout le monde prit le repas dans le salon de l'hôtel, les joies, les rires les anecdotes, les moqueries tout était présents pour agrémenter cette soirée, Puck passa beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Lauren, ils se racontèrent leur écoles, Puck raconta comment il avait décidais d'avoir son diplôme, et combien même si il était dur à l'avouer , elle lui avait manqué. Au bout d'une heure, Will se leva pour signaler au groupe qu'il était temps de rentrer à Mc Kinley. Les étudiants montèrent dans le bus, Coach Bieste pris le volant, Sue s'était assoupie, fatiguée par les émotions de la journée et par sa grossesse. Emma et Will discutaient calmement, le reste du bus s'était calmé aussi. Au bout de deux heures de route, ils s'arrêtèrent pour une poses toilettes, et Will pris le volant pour laisser coach Bieste se reposer un peu. Tout le monde reparti dans le silence, certains s'endormir, Rachel avait posait sa tête sur les genoux de Finn. Tina et Mika dormaient la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre,

Kurt et Blaine ne dormaient pas, ils écoutaient de la musique dans l'Ipod de Blaine, une oreille chacun, de temps en temps ils se lançaient des regards amoureux et même un léger baiser, pas trop expressifs, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tous se passait bien quand un bruit se fit entendre, le bruit d'un pneu qui éclate, puis plus rien, le bus sorti de la route, des cris se firent entendre, le bus fit un tonneau et fini sa course en bas de la prairie, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, le bus était à présent immobile, au bout d'une bonne heure, les premiers signes de vies se firent, le jeune homme se releva difficilement, mais il était en vie, c'était l'essentiel, il posa sa main sur son front, une coupure saignait mais rien de très grave, il se leva plus réveillé, et évalua les dégâts, il jeta un regard furtif sur ses camarades et comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer, après la réaction, il fallait agir. La première pensée fut : Blaine.

Kurt se retourna vers son petit ami, il le regarda immobile, tenant toujours son ipod dans ses mains.

- Blaine c'est Kurt, regarde moi, Blaine, parles moi, je t'en prie. Fit Kurt

- Kurt, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé. Fit Blaine en essayant de bouger difficilement.

- Le bus s'est renversé, il faut sortir du bus Blaine, vient je vais t'aider. Ensuite j'irai voir les autres, allez viens on sort fit Kurt

- Doucement je crois que ma cheville est cassée. OK c'est bon, on y va. Par contre tu saignes à la tête, tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Blaine

- Oui çà va écoute attend moi là dans l'herbe je vais voir les autres, tu peux appeler les secours s'il te plaît, j'appelle mon père on va avoir besoin de la dépanneuse. Fit Kurt

Kurt entra à nouveau dans le bus, et regarda ses amis, Rachel ne bougeais plus, Quinn, non plus, Arti avait les yeux ouvert et une méchante blessure à la tête. Puck était mal en point, les carreaux du car avaient explosé et certains avaient atterrie sur son visage et il saignaient beaucoup. Il fallait faire vite. Il entendit un murmure au fond du bus, il se dirigea et vit Tina qui essayait de se dégageait, il sursauta quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, Lauren qui avait fait surface, allait bien, malgré quelques contusions, il la regarda, lui sourit et lui demanda de l'aide.

- Lauren il faut la sortir de là. Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît. Fit Kurt.

- Bien sur, je relève le siège, et tu la tire vers toi. Fit Lauren

- OK, Tina écoute moi, on va te dégager, tu peux bouger ou pas ? Fit Kurt.

- difficilement, mais je vais essayer, Mike, comment va Mike ? Demanda Tina.

- très bien , allez on sors, je retourne voir Mike après.

Au moment de descendre du bus,Kut eu un vertige et tomba sur Blaine, qui le pris dans ses bras.

Kurt, regarde moi, je t'en prie, tu vas bien ?

Oui, juste le contre coup, ça va, il faut que j'y retourne. Fit Kurt.

Kurt, tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul, attend les secours, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'en prie.

Blaine je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir si je peux aider Lauren, occupe toi de Tina s'il te plaît. Fit Kurt.

Kurt retourna aider Lauren, parés avoir sorti les maximum du bus, ils tentèrent d'aider les plus touchés. Lauren regarda les blessures de Will, toujours inconscient, la tete contre le volant. Emma était dehors inquiète et choquée, Sue allait bien malgré quelques bleus, mais les plus touchés furent Finn, Santana et Rachel. Kurt s'approcha de Rachel, la dégagea de Finn, et au moment de relevé la tête de cette dernière, il poussa un cri d'horreur, une barre en fer lui transperçait le ventre, Finn était immobile, Lauren s'approcha, tenta de garder son calme, et essaya de trouver un quelque conque signe de vie, mais rien ne vient, elle regarda Kurt et lui dit..

je suis désolé Kurt, mais Finn est … on ne peux plus rien faire..,

il sorti du bus en pleurant, s'arrêta un moment, s'écroula à terre, Blaine se releva, plus qu'inquiet et fixa Kurt !

Kurt, dis moi, parles, qu'est ce qui se passe, Lauren explique moi, pourquoi il dit rien, oh mon dieu, je crois que j'ai compris, dis moi qui ? Kurt ! Parle moi. Fit Blaine paniqué.

Finn, oh mon dieu, comment je vais le dire à Carole, à Rachel. Pourquoi lui, Blaine pourquoi ?

Tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre dans le bus, Kurt ouvra les yeux, il reconnaissait cette voix parmi toutes les autres, Rachel. Il se retira des bras de Blaine, et couru à l'intérieur du bus. Rachel venait de faire surface et ouvrit les yeux sur Finn, elle comprit l'horreur. Kurt la regarda complètement perdu.. Pour la première fois de sa vie ,Kurt Hummel avait peur, vraiment peur, mais surtout il allait devoir faire face... pour moment où il s'approcha de Rachel, une explosion se fit entendre. Un cri de l'extérieur terrorisa tout le monde...

- Kurt !

Blaine avait hurler son prénom...


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Kurt vu Rachel les yeux grand ouvert et inerte il s'approcha doucement, mais n'osais pas la toucher, il essaya de la sortir de sa léthargie , mais rien n'y fait. C'est au moment où il s'approcha plus prêt qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Blaine se leva d'un coup et hurla le prénom de Kurt, Lauren se précipita dans le bus.

Kurt répond moi, j'y vois rien avec la fumée, tu es où ? Kurt ! Fit Lauren qui avait perdu son calme.

Je suis là, tout va bien , mais Rachel est coincé sous son siège et le bus risque d'exploser, il faut la sortir de là. Et il faut sortir Will et Santana, je peux pas y arriver seul, ils font quoi les secours ? Fit Kurt cette fois moins sur de lui.

Ils arrivent, mais ils faut les sortir avant, je m'occupe de Mr Schuester. Je vois pour avoir de l'aide pour Santana. Fit Lauren.

Non attend ne bouge pas Mr Schueter, si la colonne vertébrale est touchée, ça peut le paralyser a vie. C'est aux pompiers de s'en occuper. Sors Santana. Il faut faire vite Lauren.

OK, mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Moi qui te croyais super fragile. Fit Lauren

j'ai eu une formation de secouriste quand mon père à eu son arrêt cardiaque, au cas où et puis je ne suis pas si fragile que ça.

Santana ? C'est Lauren, je vais te sortir de là, accroche toi à moi. Passe ton bras autour de mon épaule. Fit Lauren en soulevant doucement Santana.

Je peux pas bouger Lauren, mon épaule, je crois qu'elle est déboîtée, ça me fait super mal.

Je sais mais il faut sortir, le bus prend feu de partout si on sors pas on va finir en viande grillée, alors fais un effort. Fit Lauren.

Laisse tomber j'y arriverai pas. Fit Santana.

Ecoute Santana Lopez, Rachel est coincé en dessous du siège, Will est touché à la tête, et Finn est mort alors ! DEBOUT

Finn, Finn est mort ? Au non, mon dieu, Rachel je suis désolée, pardon. Fit Santana,

Bravo pour la délicatesse, sors là d'ici. Fit Kurt.

Oui, on sors.

Rachel, regarde moi, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu reste en vie, je tiens trop à toi.

J'ai pas la force de me battre, Kurt, je suis fatiguée. Fit Rachel.

NON ! Non, ma belle tu continue à me parler, tu dois rester éveillée.

A quoi bon, regarde Finn, j'ai plus rien, laisse moi Kurt, sors laisse moi. Fit Rachel.

Tu rêves, je reste là, les autres sont dehors écoute Rachel, je ne te laisse pas tomber, tu te souviens ensemble à la vie à la mort. et... (Rachel avait arrêté de parler et avait regardé Finn)

Kurt, la main de Finn à bouger. Fit Rachel paniquée.

Impossible, tu as du rêver. C'est ton subconscient. Fit Kurt

Je te dis que ça a bouger. Finn si tu m'entends bouge les doigts. Fit Rachel en prenant la main de Finn.

Tu as raison Rachel, il est encore en vie. Il est dans un sale état mais en vie. Fit Kurt

Écoute Kurt je vais rester avec, je vais lui parler , va voir où en sont les secours. Fit Rachel.

J'entends les sirènes, je reviens, tiens le coup s'il te plaît.

Kurt, tu es où ? Oh on dieu, tu vas bien, Kurt regarde ta tête elle saigne.

Papa, tout vas bien, dis moi que Carole n'est pas là ! Fit Kurt en serrant son père.

Non, elle partait de son boulot, elle arrive aprés. Pourquoi ! Oh non, Finn ?

Oui, il est gravement touché, Rachel aussi. Fit Kurt.

Et comment va Blaine ? Demanda alors Burt.

Ça va papa, il va bien, fit Kurt.

Va le rejoindre, tu en as fait assez, repose toi. Fit Burt,

pas maintenant, il faut sortir Rachel de là, le bus va exploser. Fit Kurt.

C'est au pompier de faire ça fit Burt..

Non, on ne peut pas les attendre, il y a des flammes, on doit faire quelque choses fit Kurt

attend Kurt, il y a peut être un extincteur,, on peut essayer d'éteindre les flammes. Fit Blaine.

Oui tu as raison, j'y avais pas pensé. Papa, où est l'extincteur en général dans ce genre de véhicule, ? Demanda Kurt à son père.

En dessous du siège, ou dans les soutes à bagages. Fit Burt.

Viens on va voir, Mr Schuester est sur le siège chauffeur, on va devoir être deux. Fit Kurt en courant à l'intérieur du bus.

Il est là, Kurt, tu peux l'attraper moi je passe pas c'est trop étroit. Demanda Burt à son fils.

Oui j'y vais. Voilà je l'ai, attrape le. Fit Kurt.

Kurt, Kurt, c'est toi. Fit Will.

Mr Schuester ? Oui c'est moi, ne bougeais pas, vous êtes salement touché à la tête. On a appelé les secours,Fit kurt.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, oh oui je me souviens, le bus , tout le monde va bien ?

Reposez vous, ça va aller, Papa ?

Burt s'était dirigé vers Finn et Rachel, il avait arrêter de respirer en voyant son beau fils dans cet état. Rachel était coincée en dessous du siège. Kurt l'appelait mais il n'entendait pas. Il pensait à sa femme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit son fils dans cette état. La barre qui sortait de son ventre était vraiment pas belle, il perdait beaucoup de sang et était inconscient. Rachel lui explique qu'il avait bougeait et qu'il était en vie, mais que malgré ses paroles il avait reperdu connaissance, Rachel avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, et son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Kurt renouvela son appel.

Papa, il faut arrêter le feu ! papa, tu m'entend. Fit Kurt

pardon, oui, mais Finn, et Rachel, oh mon dieu, Carole, il ne faut pas qu'elle voit ça. Fit Burt.

Je sais, écoute il faut que je parle avec Rachel, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme, je t'en prie Papa, va éteindre ces flammes.

Oui j'y vais mais tu ne reste pas dans le bus. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose fit Burt.

Ça va, j'ai juste une belle bosse à la tète et un sacré mal de crane, mais il faut prend soin de Rachel , fit Kurt.

Burt coupa le contact du bus, retira le clefs et trouva l'origine des flammes, il éteignit le feu et vît les pompiers arriver. Il sorti du bus. Et se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux.

bonjour, vous êtes le chauffeur du bus ? Fit le pompier.

Non je suis le père d'un des jeunes, le chauffeur est blessé. Fit Burt

Le pompier entra dans le bus regarda les blessées et vit Kurt au fond assis qui parlait avec un des blesse.

Bonjour jeune homme, laissez moi regarder fit le pompier.

Bonjour, la jeune fille est coincée en dessous de son siège, j'ai sorti les autres du bus avec Lauren , ils n'étaient pas très gravement touchés, mon père et moi avons éteint les flammes, après l'explosion, et pour Finn enfin mon frère, il a perdu connaissance il y a environ dix minutes, et si je n'avais pas parlé avec Rachel elle serait dans le même état. Fit Kurt au pompier et tout ça sans respirer.

Et bien jeune homme vous avez fait du bon boulot, bravo, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de jeune avec autant de courage. Mais maintenant on prend le relais. Vous allez sortir du bus. Fit le pomper en prenant son talkie-walkie

Je les laisse pas. Je veux rester avec eux. Fit Kurt.

Vous devez sortir. On va s'occuper d'eux, vous en avez fait assez. Monsieur, venez chercher votre fils. Fit le pompier à Burt.

Viens Kurt, sors d'ici. Dit Burt en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Tout les deux sortir du bus, au bout d'une heure les secours avait dégager les trois blessé grave et ils étaient maintenant en de bonne main. Carole avait rejoins Finn, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Burt l'avais rejoins, Kurt était avec Blaine, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Et il sentait la pression se dégageait, il avait envie que tout s'arrête.

Kurt, ca va tu es tout blanc ? Kurt regarde moi. Fit Blaine.

Ça va, je suis fatigué c'est tout, je vais prendre des nouvelles de Kurt en regardant Blaine.

Non tu reste là, tu dois penser à toi, à nous , j'adore Rachel, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt

ce dernier le serrant contre lui, Il sentit Kurt se laisser aller contre lui, au bout de deux ou trois minutes d'étreinte, il voulu se dégager des bras de Kurt, mais ce dernier ne bougeais pas.

Kurt, tu devrais t'allonger, Kurt. !

Mais Kurt ne bougeais toujours pas, même pas une réponse, Blaine le releva, et la tète de Kurt parti en arrière, inerte...

Kurt, tu me fais quoi là, au secours, il ne bouge plus, Burt, au secours...fit Blaine paniqué en serrant Kurt contre lui.

Laisse moi regarder mon garçon. J'ai besoin de la civière. Fit un pompier.

Kurt, mon fils, regarde moi. Kurt, je t'en prie répond moi.. qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Burt au pompier.

Il a perdu connaissance, on l'emmène en urgence avec les trois autres, vite. Fit le pompier.

Je veux venir fit Blaine en se relevant, Burt je viens avec vous.

Vous ne pouvez pas, il n'y a pas assez de place, fit le pompier.

Burt, je vous en prie c'est mon petit ami. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, fit Blaine paniqué.

OK, je prend ma voiture, on vous suis, et pur les Burt

mes collègues s'en charge ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez on y va.

Accroche toi mon cœur, je t'en prie, je suis là. Et ton père aussi. Fit Blaine avant de filer vers l'hôpital...

Kurt, Rachel, Finn, et Will étaient en salle d'examen et d'opération, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures, Blaine était en salle de soin pour sa cheville cassée, les autres arrivaient au fur et à mesure, certains avaient des blessures plus ou moins importante. Sue était en salle de gynécologie pour voir si le bébé n'avait rien, tous avaient des douleurs différentes, mais tout attendaient la même choses, des nouvelles de Kurt et de autres. Burt et Carole faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, Hiram et Leroy étaient visiblement très inquiets aussi. Le médecin arriva et chacun retint son souffle.

assied vous, s'il vous plaît, d'abord qui sont les parents de la jeune fille. Rachel Berry.

Nous firent Hirma, et Leroy. Nous sommes ses papas, nous sommes gay mais Rachel est notre bébé. Fit Hiram.

OH , OK, très bien, elle est hors de danger, la perte de connaissance est du au compression du sang dans les jambes, Quand on l'a dégagé, elle est revenu à elle. Par contre on ne peut pas se prononcé quand à ses jambes, elles ont été écrasé par les sièges, on ne pourras pas savoir avant quelques semaines. Bien maintenant pour les deux jeunes hommes, Finn Hudson,

nous sommes ses parents. Fit Burt qui tenait Carole par la taille.

Il est dans le coma. Nous avons pu ôter la barre qui le transperçait mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. On a un problème, il a transpercé un poumon, on l'a mis sous respirateur le temps de procéder à l'opération, mais le réveil est compliqué », il faut attendre 48 heurs on ne sera fixé qu 'a ce moment là.

Et Kurt ! Fit Blaine qui venait d'arriver,

Kurt Hummel, il a fait une chute de tension du au stress et le coup à la tété ne l'a pas aider. Mais il va bien, il a repris connaissance, mais il a besoin de repos. Voilà, je reviendrais vous voir plus tard.

Docteur est ce que je peux aller le voir. ?

Bien sur mais pas trop de monde il a besoin de repos...

Excusez moi, comment va le chauffeur fit Blaine.

Il a plusieurs coup à la tête, et on est entrain de lui faire un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas hémorragie.

Blaine entra dans la chambre de Kurt, doucement et s'assied à ses cotés, lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur le lit, il fini par s'endormir, gardant toujours la main de Kurt dans la sienne, juste avant de fermer les yeux, il murmura à Kurt.

- je t'aime, Kurt, tu es tout pour moi, je ne te quitte pas...Blaine avait fermé les yeux... la nuit avait été longue, et tout le monde avait besoin de récupérer , demain on y verrai plus clair...


	4. Chapter 4

Le glee club était réuni dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, excepté Melle Pitllbury qui était resté au coté de Mr Schuester. Sue était dans une chambre pour se reposer, le bébé allait bien mais elle avait besoin de repos, Santana avait l'épaule déboîte et le thorax légèrement comprimé ce qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement, elle était sous surveillance dans une autre chambre, et elle dormait, les médecins lui avait donné des calmants, son coté Latin faisait d'elle une vrai bombe à retardement. Le stress, la peur et la douleur lui avait fait perdre la tête et elle avait piquer une crise de nerf. Brittany été resté avec elle mais avait finit par rejoindre les autres pendant qu'elle dormait, on était toujours sans nouvelles de Finn, Carole faisait des aller retour entre la cafetière, la chambre de Rachel et celle de Kurt, puis revenant voir Finn, elle était épuisée.

Blaine n'avait quitté son homme, et il dormait toujours. Le calme était revenu. Kurt bougea un peu et sa main vint se poser sur les cheveux de Blaine.

Blaine, Blaine réveille toi. Fit Kurt d'une voix faible.

Kurt, tu es réveillé, enfin, tu m'a fait peur, tu vas bien, dis moi que tu ne vas pas retomber dans les pommes. Fit Blaine très rapidement.

Calme toi mon cœur, ça va, mais où je suis là ? Demanda Kurt.

A l'hôpital, tu te rappelle pas, l'accident du bus ? Fit Blaine surpris.

Oh mon dieu, si, bien dur, mais j'allais bien qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. ?

Après l'arrivée des pompiers tu as lâché prise, la pression, la peur et sûrement ta blessure à la tête (kurt avait posé sa main sur sa tête) t'ont fait faire un malaise, tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras, les secours t'ont emmené tout de suite en même temps que Rachel et Finn et Will, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ne me refais plus jamais ça mon ange. Fit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. Je vais chercher ton père. Il est avec Carole.

Blaine, comment vont Finn et Rachel. Je veux savoir. Demanda Kurt.

Après Kurt, d'abord ton père, OK ? Une chose à la fois. Fit Blaine en allant chercher Burt.

Une minute plus tard Burt avait rejoint son fils, Blaine était parti rejoindre les autres pour leur dire que Kurt était revenu à lui, tout sautèrent de joie, Lauren la première. Il reparti, aprés avoir pris un café, dans la chambre de Kurt, mais s'arrêta net devant la porte, Burt et son fils était en pleine discussion.

papa, ne me mens pas, comment va Finn, et Rachel dis moi Papa. Demanda Kurt inquiet

Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as eu assez d'émotions forte répondit Burt.

Papa, Finn est mon frère, et Rachel et moi, c'est je sais pas comment expliquer cela, fusionnel, oui c'est ça, fusionnel, je sens que ça ne vas pas, alors dis moi, ou je vais voir par moi même. Dit Kurt en haussant la voix.

OK, mon fils, je sais que tu es capable de te lever de ce lit. Fit Burt en soupirant.

C'est si grave que ça ? Papa, regarde moi. Fit Kurt,

oui Kurt, Finn est dans le coma, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il a un poumon perforé, il l'on opéré mais les 48 heures à venir seront décisives. Il a besoin de sang, on doit lui trouver un donneur, le problème c'est que son sang est O négatif très difficile à trouver.

Je suis désolé, comment va Carole ? Demanda Kurt.

Elle est épuisé, les médecins l'ont forcé à dormir un peu, ils ont installée un lit dans la chambre. Fit Burt.

Et Rachel, dis moi qu'elle va bien papa, je t'en prie. Fit Kurt paniqué.

Elle est consciente mais elle à eu la colonne vertébrale écrasé et les jambes. Kurt, elle ne marchera plus. Je suis désolé..

Oh c'est pas vrai. (Kurt s'était mis à pleurer de plus belle). C'est pas juste, ça devait être un soir de fête, et un retour dans la joie, c'est Kurt

Calme toi Kurt je t'en prie, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu pense à toi. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, je suis triste pour les autres, encore plus pour Finn qui est aussi mon fils maintenant, mais toi tu es mon sang, alors je t'en prie mon fils tu dois vivre, pour moi, pour Blaine...fit Burt.

Blaine était derrière la porte, il venait de s'écrouler au sol sous les mots de Burt, Rachel paralysé, Finn dans le coma, il se sentait tellement impuissant, c'est alors qu'il eu un flash, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Rachel a part être là pour elle, pour Kurt, en revanche pour Finn il pouvait agir, il était peut être le seul a pouvoir le faire. Il se releva et sans un mot à quiconque, il se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur, chef du service, arrivé devant, il respira un grand coup et frappa.

entrez, bonjour monsieur, que puis je pour vous.

Bonjour, je suis un des jeunes de l'accident du bus, je viens vous voir pour un renseignement.

Allez y je vous écoute, au fait comment va votre cheville ?

Ça va, mais c'est pas pour moi mais pour Finn Hudson, le jeune homme dans le coma avec la blessure grave au ventre et le poumon perforé. Fit Blaine.

Oh oui je vois, il est salement touché, mais on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on aura pas de donneur de sang, il a perdu énormément de sang et si on lui trouvait du sang, il s'en sortirai plus facilement c'est certain et on pourrait procéder aux autres soins, pour le moment il est trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Il vous fait un donneur O négatif c'est ça ?

Oui mais impossible à trouver ce sang est rare et on a fait une demande en urgence mais pas de nouvelles.

Je suis O négatif, c'est pour cela que je suis là, et j'ai ma carte de donneur de sang, je fais régulièrement des dons.

Alors tout va s'arranger, venait avec moi, on a pas une minute à perdre...

Blaine et le médecin filèrent droit dans la chambre de Finn, prépara Blaine pour la transfusion et mis la perfusion dans le bras de Finn.

voilà la transfusion commence, je reviens dans une demi heure, si ça ne va pas vous sonnez tout de suite, une infirmière reste là. (se tournant vers sa collègue)Mademoiselle vous restez à coté de ce jeune homme pendant tout la transfusion...fit le médecin en fermant la porte.

Blaine avait commencé à donner son sang à Finn, il aurait voulu prévenir Kurt, mais l'urgence avait pris le dessus, c'est alors qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir..Kurt apparu en fauteuil roulant avec Burt, il avait sûrement insisté pour venir et son père avait céder...

Blaine ? Mais qu'est ce que, tu vas bien, pourquoi cette perfusion. ? Demande Kurt un peu trop fort ce qui réveilla Carole.

Kurt, tu vas mieux, (elle tourna la tête et vit Blaine) Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es là. ? Demanda Carole en regardant Blaine.

J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec ton père, quand j'ai entendu que Finn avait besoin de sang mais qu'il était O négatif, donc très difficile à trouver, je me suis proposé volontaire étant O Négatif aussi.. tu n'es pas le seul Kurt à tenir à Finn, c'est mon futur beau frère je te signale. Fit Blaine.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire Blaine, merci, merci pour lui, fit Carole en serrant Blaine dans ses bras.

Ce n'est rien, pas de souci Fit Blaine.

Et ça commence à faire effet, le pouls redevient stable, et son cœur reprend des pulsations normales, fit l'interne dans la chambre..on continu encore mais il faut vous reposer monsieur...il y a trop de monde dans cette chambre... (regardant Kurt) vous devriez retourner dans la votre. Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Fit l'infirmière.

D'accord je sors, Blaine ça va aller. Tu es sur ? Demanda Kurt.

Oui vas-y, je vais bien, je te vois après. Fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

OK, papa je voir Rachel...

Kurt, je ne sais pas...Fit Burt, inquiet pour la réaction de Kurt.

PAPA ! Je peux aussi y aller seul. !

D'accord on y va...

Kurt arriva devant la chambre, ouvra la porte, et vit Rachel allongé, il passa la tête et dit bonjour à Hiram et Leroy. Rachel tourna la tête et fixa Kurt..

bonjour Rachel. Fit Kurt doucement..

Dégage de cette chambre je ne veux pas te voir, pas toi, surtout pas toi !

mais Rachel c'est moi ton meilleur ami, ne me fait pas ça. Ne me repousse pas, fit Kurt en pleurant.

Tu as laissé mourir Finn, mon meilleur ami n'aurait pas fait ça.

Rachel , personne ne t'a rien dit, Finn est vivant...

Hiram et Leroy le regardait étonné, depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait pris de nouvelles de personnes trop inquiet pour leur fille, il s'en voulait un peu.

Finn, vivant mais comment ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit.. pardon Kurt, pardon je suis désolée.

Non pas de problème, ça va. Je suis là comme toujours, je serai toujours là, tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'aime Rachel. Fit Kurt.

Merci Kurt, merci d'être là..Fit Rachel, en serrant Kurt dans ses bras..

Kurt s'approcha de Rachel et posa ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis sans faire exprès, perdit l'équilibre en se relevant , il se rattrapa en appuya son coudes sur ses jambes.

je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal , Fit Kurt en se relevant.

En fait je n'ai rien senti (Rachel regarda ses papas), pourquoi je ne sens plus rien, Kurt tu as enfoncé ton coude dans ma jambe et j'ai rien senti, d'habitude j'aurai déjà hurler.

Je suis désolé, voilà tout ce que Kurt trouva à dire avant de fondre en larmes et de sortir en courant de la chambre...Lauren le suivi inquiète mais Kurt avait déjà disparu..

_**Voilà le chapitre est clos, pour le prochain un peu de patience, je m'absente quelque temps, fête de 14 juillet oblige...mais laissez moi des reviews, vous pensez que Kurt est parti où ? BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR TOUTES LES AUTRES REVIEWS SUR LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS **_


	5. Chapter 5

« Je ne sens rien » voilà les mots qu'avec sorti Rachel, avant que je ne quitte la pièce en courant, je me dirigeais droit vers la chambre de Mr Schuester, je n'étais pas du genre à énerver et à pater les plombs, mais la peur, la souffrance et l'impuissance face à son infirmité, m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi, j'entrais en poussant violemment la porte, je me dirigeais vers Will et les mots se firent violents...

c'est de votre faute, elle ne marchera plus, c'est fini pour elle, tout ça est votre faute, pourquoi, vous conduisiez, c'est vous qui avez perdu le contrôle du bus, vous n'aller pas vous en sortir comme ça, je vous déteste, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, ne vous approchais plus jamais de moi, ou de Rachel, jamais... JE ..(Kurt fut arrêter par deux bras qui l'entourèrent.)

Kurt calme toi, il n'y ai pour rien ,arrête, je sais que ça te fait mal, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, excusez le Melle Pillsbury, il est ...fit Lauren.

Je sais , je comprend sa peur et sa souffrance, Will aussi. Merci Lauren, je ne lui en veux pas..Fit Emma.

Lauren, lâche moi, fit Kurt qui se débattait.. lâche moi je te dis.

Je te lache si tu te calme. Viens on sors., Fit Lauren en entraînant Kurt avec elle.

C'est bon maintenant lâche moi...fit Kurt.

Ça va Lauren, fit Puck qui venait d'arriver après avoir entendu les cris.

Kurt pete un plomb, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est aller voir Rachel, puis il est sorti comme un fou et à incendié Mr Schuester, disant que c'est de sa faute, que c'était lui le responsable, j'ai pas tout suivi. Fit Lauren à Puck.

Laisse je m'occupe de lui, vas y et essaye de trouver Blaine, lui seul pourra le calmer. Fit Puck.

Puckermann, fous moi la paix, personne ne va payer c'est ça, c'est lui qui conduisait, c'est lui l'adulte responsable, tout est de sa faute, Rachel, Finn, je voudrais qu'il soit plus touché que ça, fit Kurt, de la haine dans ses mots.

Ça suffit Kurt, écoute moi, c'est un pneu qui a éclaté, il n'aurait rien pu faire, ce n'est pas de sa faute, alors calmos, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te met dans cet état. On est en vie c'est l'essentiel..fit Puck en prenant le visage de Kurt fermement dans ses mains.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, Puck lâche Kurt fit Blaine qui avait accouru après avoir été prévenu par Lauren, une chance que la transfusion de Finn était finie.

Ton copain à pété un cable, il est aller provoqué Mr Schuester jusque dans sa chambre..je te passes les insultes... fit Puck.

Kurt, regarde moi, c'est moi Blaine, calme toi, s'il te plaît, arrête, explique moi ce qui se passe..fit Blaine qui avait pris Kurt dans ses bras...

Allez savoir pourquoi au contact de Blaine, Kurt se calma, et après avoir repris le contrôle de ses nerfs, il lâcha la pression un peu trop fort et s'effondra dans les bras de son petit ami...

Blaine qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je me déteste, j'ai été méchant envers Will, ce n'est pas moi.. fit Kurt en pleurant,

Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi même, et il le sait aussi, rassure toi, mais dis moi ce qui a motivé cette réaction...

Va savoir, il a péter un câble c'est tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Mr Scheuester est deja mal en point tu n'étais pas obliger...fit Puck aussitôt coupé par Kurt qui repris des forces..

Mal en point, mal en point , tu te fous de moi, il est pas mal en point, Finn oui, il est dans le coma, et à un poumon perforé, Rachel est ...(les mots ne sortirent pas)

kurt ! Tu peux répéter pour Finn, il a est dans le coma..Fit Puck,

oui. Fit Blaine, dis moi Kurt, tu es allé voir Rachel ?

Oui, (Kurt s'était remis à pleurer)

Kurt dis nous, elle à quoi ? (le glee club s'était rapproché à l'annonce de Kurt pour Finn)

vraiment santana, Toi tu veux savoir comment va Rachel, Fit Kurt

Je t'en prie Kurt, on une équipe et Rachel en fait partie on ne s'est pas toujours comprise mais je ne la déteste pas..fit Santana.

Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas. Blaine, Rachel est, elle ne, Kurt avait du mal à parler..

Kurt, regarde moi mon cœur. Fit Blaine en prenant les mains de son petit ami...

elle est paralyser, et c'est définitif, elle ne marchera plus jamais...kurt avait pris la fuite dehors..

Kurt ! attend moi. Fit Blaine en le suivant..

Kurt et Blaine était parti faire un tour pour se calmer.. Blaine allait devoir prendre soin de Kurt, il savait qu'il ne supportai pas de voir Rachel souffrir, la convalescence allait être plus moral que physique, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il aimait Kurt, et pour lui rien n'était impossible à force d'amour..

Au bout de deux semaines tout le monde été rentré chez lui, avec quelques séquelles plus ou moins grave pour certains, Finn était toujours à l'hôpital mais été sorti du coma, il lui fallait encore des soins, il allait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Rachel avait du mal à vivre avec son handicap, mais Kurt la bousculer souvent et Artie été la pour elle, Kurt venait souvent pour chanter avec elle. Sa voix n'avait pas bouger , elle été toujours aussi mélodieuse.

_**Voilà l'histoire est close, tout est bien qui finit bien comme toujours, un jour il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose qui finissent mal... je plaisante, quoi que ! bon entendant je vous laisse lire cette fin heureuse. **_


End file.
